A Reason to Live
by YagamiShura
Summary: If you get a second chance to live, what are you gonna do? Will you do it to aim your goals, or making someone that you care in love with you? MakixNico Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, its me again with another MakixNico fanfic.**

**Well you will just see a whole summary in this chapter so read it! ^^**

**Sorry for my bad english and lack of grammars, anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Reason to Live<strong>

**NORMAL POV**

Nishikino Maki, a fiteen years-old girl was about to go the park when she hitted by a car. There's blood everywhere. Her body was fully stained by her own blood, she looks like a doll. The car's driver ran away from the evidence, leave her body unconcious.

"Maki-chan." Rin, the orange-haired girl just stood in her legs. She saw her bestfriend's body carried away by an ambulance.

She let her tears drops off. Even the tsundere princess can't avoid the destiny beneath her.

**MAKI POV**

Everything's goes dark. I can't barely see the light anymore. It's not something extaordinary. Until about a minute ago, I hear a sounds of a wheel.

I hear lots of people crying. I don't know why. But, I know someone just dead already. I just don't understand what happen exactly.

_Rin, is that you? You're here, right? What's happen with my body_.

"**Did you just awake, Nishikino-san?"**

_Who's there? I can barely see anything._

"**It's alright. You're in the place were you belong, now. Nothing will disturb us."**

_I don't understand. What do you by the place where I belong. I belong in my friends, its just weird._

"**Calm down, now Nishikino-san. I will explain everything. But first just take a deep breath."**

_I don't want to breathes now. Just tell what exactly is happen._

"**You're just drive yourself more and more confused. Very well then, I shall speak."**

**I will just listen to you**_**. **__That's was I think about right now._

"**It maybe hard to explain. But, you're dead now."**

_What? It can't be true. Just a minute ago, I still looking around the city with my friends._

"**You hitted by a car. It seems like you're dead on sight. There's no hope already. You loose to many bloods."**

_But how can I dead? I still got many things to do. I still want to catch my dream._

"**Relaxed by now. I trully said that I will explain everything to you. It's not like you can;t go back to the human world."**

_But its impossible. Even I can tell that you're just impossible making something come back to life in a mere second._

"**It's not like I care so much about doctoral issue. In fact, you can be reincarnated, in some circumstances."**

_Circumstances? Is there any meaning of it. Like some reasons or something?_

"**Now after you calmed down, here's the thing I will explain to you. Yes, you can reincarnated to the human worlds, under a following reasons."**

_Just tell me already. I'm sick of waiting._

"**You're dead already. What's a hurry. Just keep calm. You know, in your hometown lived a very famous girl. She's someone that will attracted your feelings."**

_A famous girl? In my town? I don't even remember anything._

"**You, what exactly you do in your world? It will be pointless if I recall you back to live only to wasting time watching you cannot do anything."**

_Hey, what's that suppose to mean? It's just normal for a teenagers like me._

"**Oh well whatever. This girl was extremely famous, even you probably can't reach her."**

_You say that I must approach this girl. But even you tell me that its impossible for me. Are you a Lacking Gods or something?_

"**Hahaha now you making fun of me. I really like you. Now for the matters, I need you to approaches this girl. No matter how hard it is."**

_You can tell me the reason, right? Why you want me to approach her? In fact, why am I must approach her?_

"**You know, this girl was lack of love. She didn't get any loves around. Her heart went pretty black. I need you to comfort her, make her loves you. That is your main mission."**

_You just insist me to love her? You don't consider something like a No from me, right?_

"**I know you will do it. You must do it. Oh, and one more thing. I only gives you exactly one months to proceed."**

_Excuse me, what? One month only?_

"**Due to my lack of power, I can only bring life to you around one month. There's nothing you can be complained about."**

_You will only bring one month to live and comfort some weird girls? Now you kind of pissed me of._

"**I don't want to hear that from you. I'm a God. Now if you excuse me, if youre succeed then I will give you a very useful gifts."**

_What will you do if I failed?_

"**We will talk about this later."**

The weird sounds vanished, like nothing's happen before.

I blink my eyes in confusion. Looking for something. I see that this is a different matter. Where am I actually?

**NORMAL POV**

"Maki, you're wake already?"

"Yes, I'm awake." The girl called Maki giving her a clear answer.

"Why you just don't go down here and eat breakfast. You're going to late."

"About a minute, Hoshizora-san." Maki answer her again.

Maki come and sit on the chair.

"So, what's going on in the school." The woman called Hoshizora asked her.

"Literally, I'm fine with all of subjects." Maki gave her a usual response.

"You're truly like my old friends. We used to play when I like your age." The woman gave her a simple sentences.

"You're just told me already, right? When I moved here. You tell me that this girl have a same name with me, a same appearance, and many other similar things." Maki recall her memories.

"Hahaha, perhaps you're right. She's so similar with you. I wonder if she's happy now in the heavens, smiles at me?"

"Perhaps she will." Maki muttered something. _Or so she will, she's in front of you_.

Nishikino Maki, a fifteen years old teenagers now live in Hoshizora Rin's house. Her minds got wiped out so the only things she knows about Maki was only a memory. She didn't recognize her as someone's who come back from the death.

"It's been three years already since her deaths. I can remember it clearly."

"No, you can't. Hoshizora-san, it will affect your mental." Maki just about to stop her motherly-figure right now.

"You're right. Now off you go, Maki." Rin gave her a smile and tell her to go.

"I will."

_Now everything's went pretty complicated. It's just take her two days now._ Maki muttered something to herself. She should move fast. When she acted like wondering something, her head bumps with a girl.

"Hey, watch your head if you walk." The girl glare at her.

"Wh—My apologize. Its completely my fault." Maki apologized to her, she rise her heads a bit.

"You're kind of wondering something. What's happening?" The girl now gave her a question.

"Well, I just wondering. Ehh, you know a certain girl named Yazawa Nico?" Now she gave her another question.

"Yazawa Nico? It's me, actually. Why did you asked?" She gave a very curious looking.

"Eh? Eee- Whaaatt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now I stop the first chapter like this. I will just make that weird sounds pretty unknown, but I will give you a hint that she's a girl.<strong>** *This is a Yuri Fanfic after all*  
><strong>

**Anyway, please give me a reviews! ^^**

**Until next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Finally I've updated this chapter. Sorry for the delay, hope you guys forgive me.**

**Weird Sounds : Hey, why I'm not coming out in this chapter? *glare***

_**What? We don't need you in this chapter. Besides, you will remain secret till the end of the story.**_

**Weird Sounds : You can't do that on me. I'm a God, I can do anything I want.  
><strong>

_**You're just a mere character I created to help their relationship**_**.**

**Weird Sounds : So, you say you didn't need me?**

_**I didn't say that. Haaah, very well. You can take this section if you want**_**.**

**Weird Soudns : Then, I will lead the Author Notes from now. You can rest a bit, Author-san**

_**Thanks, but no thank you.**_

**Weird Sounds : Weird... Anyway, the author didn't own Love Live! and all the character in it. Including the sounds.**

* * *

><p><strong>2<br>**

"Wh—you're Yazawa Nico?" Maki blinked her eyes, she can't believe her.

"Hey, you didn't trust me, did you? I'm the Super Idol Yazawa Nico. How foolish, even a mere people like you didn't recognize me." The twintail girl glare at her.

"D—Don't say something like a mere people. What are you doing here? A famous princess going to the school. That's riddiculous." Now her anger control her, she can't believe the person she have to approach is this annoying idol.

"I'm a normal and healthy person. Of course I will go to school, not like you. Wondering around in this street. Are you and idiot or something?"

_Now she kind of pissed me of_, Maki muttered to herself. "Whatever, you're acted like a mere people. An Idol must disguise herself in a crowd, right?" The redhead control herself, she can't angry at a time like this.

"Well, a wonderful idol like me can just wondering around in town, can I. It's interesting. Besides, I can give a lots of sign if I didn't disguise myself." She smiles with proud.

_This idol is an idiot. She can't even think about the negative side_. Maki breathes heavily. She took her bags and speaks to the twintail. "Are you didn't wanna go to school? We're already late." She wave her hands to the girl she just met ant went to the school.

"Now you order me? I'm your senpai. Show me some respect." The twintail growl at her.

"Yes, yes whatever."

At the school, she can't help herself but think about Yazawa Nico. _She's weird, is that a normal thing for an Idol like her_. She twirl her hair like always, writing something on her notebook. She's wondering herself until someone call her name.

"Can I see Nishikino Maki?" That sounds wake her dreams, Nico's here.

"What are you doing in my classroom?" She speaks to the twintail.

"I'm just walking around in the corridor and met your class by coincidence. I think I can stop by." Nico glare at her.

"You, you're an Idol are you? Did Idol must do this useless things?"

"Uuurrgghh, even after I came and visited your class, your action towards me still the same like this morning." Nico stare at the redhair. Her eyes were full of anger.

"Aaahh enough. You're disturbing my daydream." The redhair throw her back at Nico and leave the classroom.

"Weird girl. She's new in this school but she acted like she was a senior. Well whatever, I'm sorry I disturbing your class guys." Nico smiles to Maki's classmates and leave the class, even she can make something like this.

"This girl is really pissed me of. How can I approach her if she's acted like an annoying person everytime." Maki muttered something, her face is fully red.

Maki go to the rooftop, she must find a place to clear her anger. She starred the sky, wondering something. _Is it just a dream? If this really a dream you can just wake me up, God._ She murmured something, and started to sing a song.

At that time, Nico came to the rooftop. She always eating her luch at that place. But, her steps stopped when she listening Maki's sounds.

_**Aishiteru Banzai!**_

_**I'm glad to be here, Our present exist right here.**_

_**Aishiteru Banzai!**_

_**It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow.**_

_**We've yet to reach our goal.**_

Maki's sounds were beautiful. Nico can't stop herself to stare at the redhair. "This girl can help me." Nico brave herself to come to Maki. "Hey there, Nishikino-san." She called her name.

"Wh—What are you doing at this place?" The redhair seems shocked, she turn her eyes to Nico.

"I always eat my lunch up here. Now I'm asking you, what are you doing here."

"I'm just... wondering something." Maki muttered something, twirling her fingers.

"Hohoho, just wondering something? It's this _something_ related to super idol Nico?" Nico smiles, tease the redhair.

"Wh—Of course not, Idiot. I'm just simply wondering something!" Her face now is fully red, she can't hide her embarassement.

"Hahaha, you're cute Nishikino-san. Come, eat a lunch with me." Nico gave a smile, she took Maki's hand and sit on the bench.

"You didn't get my permission yet you insist me to eat with you?"

"Aahh, don't be so rude Nishikino-san. I know you didn't eat yet. So I completely sharing my lunchbox with you."

"You're an Idol, yet you still eat some bento." Maki tease the twintail girl.

"Shut up and eat already." Nico eat her parts, the silent keep coming while they finished their lunch. "Now, to the problems." Nico stand and pointed her fingers to Maki.

"Nishikino-san, will you help me out?" She asked the redhair.

"Wha—help you what?" Maki can't understand her senior words.

"You seems have a very beautiful voice. So, I want to borrow your skills."

"You... you hear my voice? When?" Maki can't catch the conversation, she's panicked.

"Yeah, when I going here I hear your voice by coincidence." Nico smiles at her.

"But, why do you want to borrow my skills? You're the Super Idol Yazawa Nico, right? You can do anything."

"At this time, I will be honest. In just about a month, there will be an Idol Competition. I want to ask you to accompany me in this event." Nico gave the explanation.

"So, is that related to what was I doing now?"

"You don't understand? I need you to be an Idol with me. Together, we can win this competition." Nico gropped Maki's hand.

"Hey, hands off!" Maki waved her hands and glare at the twintail.

"Uuurrrgghh, please do it, Nishikino-san. I need you." Nico stare the redhair, give such a cute look.

_Why can't I says NO to her? She's to adorable to reject_. Maki murmured something. "Very well, then. If you insist I can't help it."

"Are you sure, Nishikino-san?" Nico smiles at her.

"Sure, but it's not like I will help you with this idol things, Yazawa-senpai." Maki glare at the twintail.

"Hehehe, sure you are. Anyway, thank you again. We will have a training after school." Nico waved at Maki and took a step to the classroom.

"W—You didn't say we have to train now. I have my business too."

"Hehehe, then I will wait for you, Nishikino-san." Nico smiles at her again, but her smiles seems lonely. There are no happiness in that smile.

_So, I had to do it. I can't understand why this things went pretty smoothly_. Maki talk to herself and starts to sing again. She think over her upperclassment, can she really bring her upperclassment a love that she will never resist.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Sounds : Author-san, can I lead this sections too?<strong>

_**Do what you like. I didn't care at**_** all****.**

**Weird Sounds : Really? Then I can't helped it. Thanks for the review, guys. The Author wants to thank you for all the reviews. Keep giving us more reviews, we need it a lot. Anyway, stay tuned with this story. Thanks again guys! *bow***

_**So you acted like a polite little girl? That sounds like you.**_

**Weird Sounds : Uuurrgghh, Author-san you idiot!  
><strong>

_**Don't give me that look...**_

**Weird Sounds : Hmmpphh, I didn't like Author-san.  
><strong>

_**If you want to lead the opening and ending sections, you must behaved like a good girl.**_

**Weird Sounds : Uuurrgghhhh -_-  
><strong>

_**Anyway, see you at the next chapters guys. Read and Review please ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**Another late post from me. I'm sorry for late update. Anyway, the conflict rise a bit in this chapter so stay tune with this story.**

**Weird Sounds : Hey, I should be the one who lead this section, Author-san.**

_**Another weirdo coming -_-**_

**Weird Sounds : Don't called me a weirdo if you are the weirdo itself.**

_**Yeaahh, yeaahh. I'm glad you're still anonym for now.**_

**Weird Sounds : Please give me a name, Author-san T^T **

_**Maybe later, weird sound**_

**Weird Sounds : Such a bully. Anyway, Author-san doesn't own Love Live!**

* * *

><p>"Nishikino-san, you're ready?" The twintail girl barged to Maki's classroom.<p>

"Wh—what are you doing here? It's still lunchtime. Why are you here?" Maki glare at the twintail.

"Why? It's because we can used this time to write the lyric, Nishikino-san. It's even not about a months left to the live." The twintail grab Maki's arm and pull her out of the classroom.

"Yazawa-san, I hope you're prepared yourself. Barging in like that and put me on this ruckus." Maki muttered something.

"Hehehe, you're bet Nishikino-san. The more we train, more opportunity we can get." Nico smile at the redhair.

"Listen to this. I only want to accompany you because you said that you need someone to sing around with you. This is nonsense, Yazawa-san." Maki glare. She even more pissed of at this time.

"Hehe, perhaps you're right Nishikino-san. But, we can't continue being like this."

"But, you're a Super Idol Nico. You are an idol, not like me. You have an experience at the stage Yazawa-san. Why you always bugged me and hopefully wanting my skills to help you?" Maki cannot think over her words anymore.

"It's because I'm not even an Idol like you said before. It was my past, I'm not even a good Idol anymore." Yazawa yelled at the redhair. Making Maki stood at her place.

"Wh—what do you by that, Yazawa-san?" Maki asked something.

"I lost my smile, my heart. I'm not even compatible to perform anymore." Nico stand at her place.

"But—you're still famous aren't you. Every girl at our school keep saying that you're popular."

"I'm popular, only because I'm a former idol. I can't helped it right. They only know me before I became like this."

_So, this is what she meant by __**You must make her love you, comfort her heart. Feel it with love**__. I know that feelings. _Maki think about that weird sounds.

"Haaahh, very well Yazawa-san. I will help you out with this matter. You can barged in like you care at my classroom." Maki exhales, take a deep breath. _Troublesome_.

"Really Nishikino-san? Then lets make a song that will shake over the stage." Nico rises her heads and turn her eyes to see her underclassment.

"Also, you can call me Maki if you want, Yazawa-san. We're both work in team anyway. There are no needs to acted polite anmore." Maki speak, _perhaps this is the better way to comfort her feelings_.

"Hehehe, very well Maki-chan. You can call me Nico too. Please without _senpai_ words. I want to know you better." Nico smile at the redhair, only to make her blush.

"Uurrgghh, just move around to make a good lyrics. Fortunately, I can play a piano so I will composed the song. You should came up with the lyric, Nico-chan." Maki order the twintail.

"Hehehe, understood Maki-chan." They're both works so hard till the end of school, skipping afternoon class.

"Are you done yet, Nico-chan?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Urrgghh, I can't even think about the lyric." Nico stood at her place, feeling desperate.

"Let me see the lyric, Nico-chan." Maki took the paper from Nico and read the lyric. She reading some of the lyric that Nico has done and give it back to Nico.

"What do you think about this lyric, Maki-chan?" Nico asked the redhair.

"If I should honest, I can say that this lyric is great. The point of it were good, even I can tell it," Maki muttered something. "But it had a weak presence of meaning. Your lyric is lack of meaning, Nico-chan."

"Then what should I do?" Nico asked again.

"I never seeing a lyric like this. I should think about it at home, Nico-chan."

"Then, give me your phone number Maki-chan. Then we can still discussed this song even we're not on school.

Maki blushed a second, but she immedietly wiped out her minds and took her cellphone. "Here you are, Nico-chan."

"Thanks, then we meet again at this room exactly at the same time tomorrow, Maki-chan." Nico wave her hand and leave the classroom.

_This girl certainly is weird._ Maki think about something and went home.

"You're home already, Maki-chan?" Rin welcoming the redhair.

"I'm home, Hoshizora-san."

"So, did you have some fun at school?" Rin asked.

"Well, as usual happen Hoshizora-san. But, today I met a petite weird girl." Maki muttered something.

"A weird petite girl?" Rin seemed confused.

"You know someone called Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora-san?" Maki asked.

"Aaahh, I know her Maki-chan. She was the most popular idol." Rin smile.

"Was? So know she's even not popular anymore?" Maki became curious.

"It's not like that, Maki-chan. But, because of something, she loose all of her power of idol. She lost her smile, she lost her heart due to unknown issue." Rin recall her memories.

Maki think about something then asked again, "When exactly she become like this, Hoshizora-san?"

"If I remember, exactly three years ago. Same time with my friends death." Rin answer the question.

"Wh—you sure about that, Hoshizora-san?"

"Pretty sure, Maki-chan. Why did you asked?"

"Just cecking something. Thank you, Hoshizora-san." Maki went to her room. _This is even weirder. Is it related to that incident, when I died_. Maki can't think normally again, but her heads full of Yazawa Nico.

"Maybe I should think about the lyric for now." She took a sit and began writing.

**NICO POV**

_I have a dark past. This is something related with three years ago._

_**Did she have a peace in that place?**_

"_**You can't exactly said that, Nico. But I guess she's having a good experience at that place."**_

_**Why you can say something like this? Alone in that place.**_

"_**You were alone too, right? You can't judged a person by their circumstances."**_

_**But she were alone because of me. I took everything from her.**_

"_**It's just a mere accident, Nico. You're innocent."**_

_**Even after I become like that, I can't bring happiness to other people. Only sorrow and sadness like the old times. Even I can tell that.**_

"_**But now, you can find someone that maybe have a slight interest to you, right?"**_

_**I can't said that for now. Maybe later**_

_This is become weirder. Everything happen recently, maybe will just went out like before._

**NORMAL POV**

"You're still awake, Nico-chan?"

"Yes, Maki-chan. Why you calling at this hour?"

"Just checking, because I finally coming out with the lyric that fit your lyric."

"What is it, Maki-chan?"

"**Zurui Magnetic Today**. It should be great for our performance, Nico-chan."

Nico smile at her cellphone, "Then lets just meet tomorrow, Maki-chan." She closed her cellphone. _Can I come up with this exact pace like this_?

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Sounds : Another weird sounds popping out in this chapter, Author-san.<strong>

_**So you noticed it, huh.**_

**Weird Sounds : Is that me? I'm curious.  
><strong>

_**Hahaha, I will not even give a clue to you. It will make the story less interest.**_

**Weird Sounds : You're really enjoying making someone guessed who exactly the sounds who made this ruckus.  
><strong>

_**It will make the story even more interesting. Deal with it!**_

**Weird Sounds : Anyway, please noted some reviews guys. This idiot Author-san in a lack of motivation status.  
><strong>

_**Don't said that**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

**Weird Sounds : Wow, chapter four. You seems kinda rushed the story, Author-san.**

_**No, I'm not. The story keep on the lines.**_

**Weird Sounds : Well, anyway you get some reviews, Author-san. There someone who asked about something.  
><strong>

_**Ah, you're right. Altough I know there only one reviews last post.**_

**Weird Sounds : You should explained it to the reviewers -_-  
><strong>

_**Hahaha, you're right. Here there are...**_

**Author-san : (Renna Bodewig) Thanks for the reviews. Well, lets just said that when Maki dead, Nico is at the same age as Maki. But, after three years gap, Maki didn't get older so know Nico is 18 years old and Maki still at her lovely 15 years old.  
><strong>

**Weird Sounds : Only that? You kind of weird, Author-san**

_**Speak it to yourself. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys ^^**_

* * *

><p>Maki stood at her chair, waiting for excuse. Nico came late this morning. They should be practiced now when she find the room were empty.<p>

"So, where were you been Nico? Coming to the clubroom at this late?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry Maki-chan. I've been wondering around the school when I realize that I have a practice today." Nico laughed desperately.

"Well, it's not like I care about what are you doing. Instead, you're the one who dragged me along into this ruckus." Maki sighed, turn her eyes to the lyric she has done.

"Don't be like that, Maki-chan. We're only have three weeks left before the live." Nico down her head, feeling even more desperate.

"I've called you yesterday, right. I'm already done writing the lyrics." Maki hands over the sheet full of lyric she has done.

Nico skimmed the lyric. "This is great, Maki-chan!" Nico yelled in happiness. "We could win this thing."

"I thought so too. But, lets just practice for now." Maki put her finger on the piano board and starts to play the song. Nico turn her eyes and look at the redhair. _She's so beautiful. Yet, I do not realize it_. Her face slightly blushed as she approach the redhair hesitantly.

"So, give me youre opinion about the song. I went all night long to composed it." Maki took her glance and see the twintail. The twintail seems didn't realize her name being called out by Maki.

"Hey, Nico. You've been wondering around you know. Are you alright?" Maki asked as she approach the twintail.

"Eh? Yes, yes I'm alright. What is it again?" Nico, who seems wondering something wake in surprise.

Maki took a deep breath. "You can skip the training if you're not feeling well today, you know. I will come up with the choreography and bring that to you tomorrow."

"No, let me practice. I've just wondering something. Never mind me at all." Nico laughed heavily. But she can't lie to Maki, her eyes were obvious.

"Well, if you had a problem you can always talk it to me." Maki, who seems bothered by it try to search some information.

"I'm fine, Maki-chan. Trust me in this thing." Nico smile, trying to convince the redhair.

"Very well, I will not gonna insist you to take a break." Maki sighed. She back to her sit and continue writing down the song.

_What did I do. I've been messed up this day. I can't even glare at her like usual._ Nico murmured something in her mind. Maki know it, she's the one who get an order to convince the twintail. Making Nico falling in love with her. But, she doesn't have an idea where she should start.

"Well, maybe I'm done for today Nico. I get some other bussiness." Maki permitted herself and leave the clubroom.

'Maybe I make her angry at me. Slacking off when we finally training together' Nico muttered something. But, she can't help it. She feels something uncertain. She must confirm it first. At that time, Toujo Nozomi come to the clubroom.

"I've been searching for you, Nicocchi."

"Ah, Nozomi. Pretty bad timing found me here." Nico sighed, feeling hopeless.

"Did you have a problem?" Nozomi asked the twintail.

"Yes, I have a problem. But, it doesn't related to you so please shut up."

"Hehehe, did something happened between you and that transfer student?" Nozomi smirked, tease the twintail.

Nico wide up her eyes, feeling shocked. "H—How did you know, Nozomi?" She asked bluntly.

"Haha, as I thought. You know that my card tell me so."

"Urgh, I don't believe those cards of yours. It always hit the bullseye." Nico laying down her head on the club's table.

"Don't be like that, Nicocchi. I'm here to help you. Maybe I could." Nozomi try to motivate her classmate.

"It's useless, Nozomi. I'm the one who's fault in here. She has nothing to do with it."

"Then maybe you can fix it. I know you can."

"You know, your words fells like a knife for me. I lost all of my smile after that incident. How should I praise her?" Nico turn her eyes around, taking a short glance to Nozomi.

"You've been so desperate all this three years and never stop overthinking yourself. What's done is done, Nicocchi. You must face the world."

"But, you are not the one who experience it. You can't never understand me." Nico stand from her sit and rushed over the corridor.

"I just want to help." Nozomi sighed as she turn her eyes to see the courtyard. "Well, lets just stick with the plan."

**MAKI POV**

_How should I do this?_

_How should I approach her and fulfill my duty in this world?_

_This is just going on forever.._

"**You can't give up now, Maki."**

_**Ah, so you're here again. Took some time to finally come over my mind again.**_

"**That girl needs your help. You have some kind of connection."**

_**I don't even understand. I certainly sure that I do not know her. Even in my previous life**_**.**

"**If you following the route itself, then you will realize the purpose of your existence in this world."**

_**Like I care about that sort of things. In fact, that girl seems traumatized about some uncertain events**_**.**

"**I will not giving you any preference. Just do it in your own way."**

_**You're just like a useless God. Coming up and do nothing except telling me such a troublesome things**_**.**

"**You should never doubt the Gods, you know."**

_**I never doubt them. In fact, I even don't believe that sort of things**_**.**

"**Hahaha, good to know it. Then it will be easy to rid you off after this over."**

_**You really are a useless Gods. Well, I will stick to my plan and see if it's gonna work. I just only have three weeks left after all.**_

"**You can only contact me again in your second week. So, just fight by yourself right now."**

_Ah, she gone again. Always being like this. Such a troublesome Gods. Well, I'm not expect any good things from a mere sound._

_Wait? Did I just saw Nico?_

**NORMAL POV**

"So, you're here?" Maki took her step and approach the twintail.

"Ah, Maki-chan. I've been looking for you." Nico turn her eyes and hugged the redhair.

"Hey, hands off. Why you've been looking for me?" Maki, slightly blushed by a sudden hug asked.

"Well, I—I want to apologize to you. It's all my fault today, after we're finally trained together." Nico muttered something, twirl her fingers as she speak.

"Eh? Only that? It's not like I've been angry to you, you know. I am actually have some bussiness to attend. I told you so, right?"

"So, you're not mad at me?" Nico asked.

"Of course not, you idiot. How can I angry at someone like you." Maki crossed her arms as she speak.

"Hehe, thanks God. I relieved." Nico take a smile, a smile that different. Not like her same desperate smile like before. Maki blushed slightly as she see Nico in her smile. _She's really cute._ As she think about it, she then realize the path she must choose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I'm not good at making a cliffhanger so I just put the end of this chapter like that.<strong>_

**Weird Sounds : You should train more, Author-san.  
><strong>

_**Maybe you're right. Anyway, please review guys. I mean it a lot T^T**_

**Weird Sounds : LOL, the Author-san were crying over there.  
><strong>

_**Shut up, will you. Please stay tune to this story, guys ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**

**Weird Sounds : Author-san wants to tell that he feel sorry for the long update guys.**

_**I didn't say**** that**_**.**

**Weird Sounds : Whatever, Author-san. Your story getting pretty short this time.**

**_I don't have many times for writing right now. So, I feel sorry if my story were_ short.  
><strong>

**Weird Sounds : Hmm. Anyway, without anymore delay this is the fifth chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**MAKI POV**

"You better do that right, Maki-chan." Nico yelled at me. Honestly, this is getting annoying. Disturb me in the first day of the second week and hands over the lyric she edited.

"Can't we just wait until school. I even can't eat my breakfast peacefully." I yelled back to that girl. This is getting nowhere.

"No, you should promise me to take the revision to me at the lunchtime. We are going on practice today." That twintail girl surely giving me some orders around. Making buzz in my head.

"Uuurrgghh, why it should be end like this." I muttering something. Well, since I promised her that I'm gonna follow her to the stage, I cannot turn back anymore. This girl really need my help. I only give a slight smile and took the paper from her.

"Well, you better be there at lunchtime Maki-chan."

"Surely will." I took a deep breath. This is going to be a long day.

**NORMAL POV**

"Are you sure you're not gonna eat your breakfast, Maki-chan?" Rin asked the redhair.

"Sure, Hoshizora-san. That twintail girl surely giving me some troublesome time and took my breakfast away. I'm gonna eat at school, Hoshizora-san." As Maki speak, she hurriedly ran to the school. _That girl really pissed me off. Running away in the morning and give me some troublesome revision_.

"Are that girl will find that way? Without eating anything." Rin glance at worries over her face.

"Eh, how rare you coming late, Maki-chan." The pigtail girl asked Maki.

"Uurgghh, Toujou-senpai. Good morning, Toujou-senpai." Maki took a slight smile.

"Hee, well I'm not usually called Toujou-senpai so you should call me Nozomi, Maki-chan." The girl give a glance.

"V—very well, Nozomi-san." Maki muttering something.

"Good, now why are you late?" Nozomi asked the redhair.

Maki twist her eyebrow. _This is because of Nico_. "Ahaha, I'm overslept Nozomi-san. That's why I'm coming late."

"Hmmm, good excuse. Now, why you don't go to your classroom. Class is about to start you know."

"Crap, I'm gonna late for PE. Thank you, Nozomi-san." Maki wide up her eyes and took a sudden rush. She change her clothes to the proper gym clothes and took a run to the field. Soon after that, her stamina is pass it limits.

"Wh—Why everything suddenly turn dark?" Maki muttering something. But, just a second after she said that, Maki feels everything's dark and fainted. When she woken up, she see Nico in front of her.

"So, you wake up already Maki-chan?" Nico asked her.

"Uurrgghh, where am I Nico-chan?" Maki asked, wondering something.

"Y—You're fainted in the PE session. They took you here." Nico said something to the redhair.

"Ah, I remember that. So, where are you here? You should be on your class, right?" Maki glance at Nico.

"I—Idiot. How can I leave you here. Anyway, are you already eat something?"

"Hmmm, if I'm recall—No. I haven't eat anything from the morning."

"A—are you an idiot? Of course you will fainted if you don't have a proper diet." Nico yelled at the redhair. She seemed pissed off.

"Urgh, it's because you disturb me all the way in the morning. I can't help myself edit the song and forgot the breakfast." Maki mumbling something.

"It's not an excuse. Anyway, I will leave for a second. You just stay here." Nico turned ehr body and leave the infirmary.

_Well, maybe this is another chance for me to win her heart_. Maki think about something. But, she can't help herself getting more confused in the middle of her thoughts. Just about ten minutes, Nico back to the infirmary.

"Here, eat this you idiot." Nico hand over something to Maki.

"What is this?" Maki asked the twintail.

"It's your breakfast. What's the matter? Never eat something like this before?" Nico turn her eyes to seeing the redhair.

"O—Of course I have. Well, thank you Nico-chan." Maki took the foods and eat it in silent. After about a minute, she spoken up.

"Well, thank you for today Nico-chan." Maki muttering something.

"Eh? Now you said thanks to me. You really fix your attitude, didn't you." Nico smirk, teased the redhair.

"It's just natural. Don't think anything, you hear me." Maki turn her heads around, making Nico blushed a bit.

"You know, you can be pretty cute sometimes Maki-chan." Nico smile to the girl.

"W—well, I can't help it can I?" Maki twirl her eyebrow.

"Anyway, I will waiting for you in the clubroom Maki-chan. Make sure you come."

"I will, after taking some rest." Maki smile to the twintail. _Well, another chance should come right?_

µµµ

"You surely alright, right?" Nico asked the redhair.

"Of course I am. You didn't trust me yet, Nico-chan?" Maki muttering something.

"Well, if you fainted again it will be my fault again. I don't want to be such a ruckus for you." Nico mumbling something.

"Hehe, you're cute. Anyway, let's practice." Maki took her sit and start to play the song They both practice until the end of the school. Only to perfect their chemistry and some steps.

"Urgh, today was rough." Maki sighed.

"Haha, that's the cost to become a famous idol, Maki-chan. You will be adapted soon." Nico take a brief smile.

"Huh, you acted like a cool girl just now." Maki laughed blissfully.

"Maki-chan, do you have a fun trained with me?" Nico change the topic.

Maki turn her eyes to the girl. "Well, I will not gonna said that this is a troublesome things. But, I really am enjoying myself."

"Well, why you enjoying yourself?" Nico asked the girl.

"Hmmm, if I'm recall. I had a dream a long time ago. A dream to become the greatest musician in the world. But, after a following reason, I start to giving up on my dream." Maki turn her eyes to the window.

"Why would you given up? You are capable of it. Your skills are limitless, Maki-chan."

"Hehe, I have a problems. The truth is, my family have run a hospital. When I grew up, I think that I should inherit that hospital. I'm the only one they have."

"So, you decide to give up because your family condition?"

"Well, you can said that. Wait, why are you asked me such a things all of sudden?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Hehe, nothing. Just wondering something." Nico took a slight smile. That smile again, the smile that represent her feelings. Dark and cold smile.

"Are you alright, Nico-chan?" Maki asked the girl.

"Maki-chan, may I asked you something?" Nico muttering something.

"What is it, Nico-chan? Speak up."

"I want to tell you about my past." Nico turn her eyes to the girl, seems desperate. Maki didn't know that today everything will be revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Sounds : To be continued. You sure love cliffhanger, Author-san.<strong>

_**That will make my story getting a little interesting.**_

**Weird Sounds : You got a review you know. -_- **

_**I totally forgot about that. From the girl back there, right?**_

**Weird Sounds : Yes, she ask why Rin who has a same aged with Nico didn't go to school like her.  
><strong>

_**Well, Rin has a mental trauma cause from Maki's death. So, now she in her rehabilitation. Of course she will not going to school.**_

**Weird Sounds : That's your explanation?  
><strong>

_**I can only said that for now**_** -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

_**Aahh, sorry for the late update guys. Same excuse with my other fic. I've got my final exam two weeks ago, so I can only update it now. Well, I feel bad for the late update and I feel sorry for it.**_

**Weird Sounds : Ah, you're back Author-san?**

_**I will. Promise me I will back. I don't want to make my lovely readers wait again.**_

**Weird Sounds : That was my Author. Anyway, you get more and more idiot you know.**

_**You see, you have some filthy presence in this chapter so I think you have to be grateful to me and said thanks.**_

**Weird Sounds : Don't want to. Anyway, the readers are waiting. Hope you guys love the story. ^^**

_**And remember that I do not own Love Live!**_

**Weird Sounds : That was my line T_T**

* * *

><p>"I have something to tell you about, Maki-chan."<p>

"Something to tell?" Maki seems curious.

"It's about my past. I think, maybe it's the right time to tell you everything about my past." Nico mutters something, hugged her legs. Her eyes were full of despair.

"So, you're ready to tell me now? Did you have some regrets to tell it?" Maki ask the girl, confirmed something.

"Hehe, I was born ready. Just sit here beside me, I will tell you everything." Nico laughed. Her eyes seem dark, but Maki knew that Nico were ready to speak.

Maki only took a slight smile. She put her hands and pat the twintail's head. "Just finished it quickly, okay."

Nico smiled. She took a deep breath and start her story.

_**My Past**_

How should I put this. I was the greatest idol that time. Everyone loved me, no one would never disbelieve me.

"You're so great, Nico-chan. You are the number one young idol in this world." That was my fans always yelled when I performed. Nothing changed, my sparkling life. I feel happy, if I can make my fans smile, then I will smile to them as well.

But, my fame were soon fading out when someone spreading some rumors about me. At first, I didn't think anything about it. But, as soon as I forgot about the rumors, the stronger the rumors would become. I lost all of my fans. Their smile that always put when I performed were fading out before me. Even I can't think anything at that time. I feel hopeless, until I met someone. She's been caring me out since that day, that was not a day that she didn't come to give me some courage.

I don't ever think that we will become such a friend. She's just a simple classmate of mine. She even spend a lot of time with her friends. But, that alone makes my heart warm. For the first time, I feel a warmth in my heart. It's not something I can explain myself about. But, with the girl's presence beside me, I can feel that I loved her.

"Why you're quitting your idol things, Nico?" That girl always asked me the same question. I only smiled, she knows that I got such a bad rumor. But, she never surrenders to give me some hope.

"Hahaha, don't you think I can back to the idol world after that harsh things from the media? I bet I can." I only gave a slight smile. Same like always, I will always evade that question. But, that girl never surrenders, after I decided to turn back to the idol world.

But, what I was afraid of was the reaction of the media. After I make a turn-back, they soon chased me with some speculations. They gave me another rumor, make sure that I will suffer from all of that pressure.

"You better forget about that, Nico. You are you, you have to believe in yourself to reach the top." That girl always gave me such words. Encourage me with her beautiful voice.

"But, I'm afraid that I will fail again." I was scared that time. All of my concerts always end up with a great messed up. Even my manager almost giving up on me.

"I trust you. You better keep it. But, if you can make a comeback, then I will say something to you. Maybe its worthless. But, for me this is worth." That girl put a gentle smile on her face, comfort me.

"Hehe, before you said something to me, I will say something to you first. Something that always comes in my mind." So with that motivation, I can stand up again. Step by step, I regain my courage and start to climb again. I regain all of my popularities in a blink of time. I've been busy with the idol stuff, so I oftenly skipped school.

"Can you even meet me after school, Nico?" Once we have sometimes to meet, she always asks me that question.

"I'm sorry I can't for now. I'm a little bit busy now, so can you please wait for me a little longer?" I always evade her questions. Same like before, always change the topic. I'm a coward, a filthy human being that can't even show some gratitude to the person that change myself.

"Is that so. Then, I shall beg my pardon for now." My heart hurts so much. But, I should focus for my future now. I have to become the most famous idol to tell my feelings to her. To confess my love to her. But, as I thought, the paparazzi didn't want to give up on me. They always barge in and ask some filthy question. That continues until one day, when I was running from the paparazzi, I hit someone. That day, my manager can't even concentrate on the street, when the paparazzi starts to chase us, he put all his might to run from the paparazzi. But, the bad things happen. My car hit someone, the body of that someone dies on sight. My manager didn't want to put me into some troubles, so we're running away from the evidence. But, on the next day, I was shocked when everyone said that the girl I used to play died yesterday.

"Did you know -? She died yesterday? She died in a car crashed. The victim was running from the evidence, so we can't bring him to the judge." Rin was telling me that. But, all I can think was that girl. My head starts to spin, and I cried out loud. I killed the person that my dear, so much. Even worse, I even run from the evidence. After that, everything change. I cut myself from becoming an idol. I can't even smile anymore. All of my hope were vanished in an instant. Because of what happen, the girl I used to love died. Because of my cowardness, I don't even tell her that I was happy to be with her, spending some times together. I am the bad girl.

_**The Presence**_

"So, that was my past Maki-chan." Nico end up her story.

Maki, on the other hand, seems shocked. "So that's what happen." She mutters something.

"A—Are you alright, Maki-chan?" Nico, who seems worried about the girl asked her.

"Eh- what is it? Did you say something?"

"Are you okay? You seem sick, your face was pale."

"Ahaha, I feel great. Never mind me, Nico-chan. On the other hand, you have some pretty bad past aren't you?" Maki asked the twintail.

Nico laughed in despair. "If I can, I want to say thank you to that girl. She used to make me smile that time. I still feeling guilty for that girl. But, my bad. I don't even remember her name. Somehow, that memory of mine were wiped in an instant."

_So that's why she didn't recognize me, huh?_ Maki thinks about something. "Anyway, let's take a break for today, Nico-chan. We have another two weeks left before the live."

"Ah, you're right. Anyway, thanks for hearing my story. I feel better now, I can face the live once again. Make a turn back to the idol live." Nico smile to Maki. But now, her smile was different. It's the same smile that she used to accept in the past, the gentle yet warm smile from the twintail.

"See you at school next Monday." Maki wave her hand. _And, now for the business. I should call her_.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Maki call someone.

"**What's wrong, Maki-chan? Why you call me all of sudden?" **A weird sound coming from nowhere.

"So, you can present yourself when I'm calling you? What a confusing God you are."

"**Don't ever insult me again, young girl. Besides, I'm coming because it's the end of the week. So, I can give you some permission to meet me."**

"Yet you said something odd like that again. Anyway, today Nico telling me her past." Maki changed her tone to the serious act.

"**Aaahh, so you already know? How much did you know?"**

"Everything, including myself, I think. I know your own motive. Now, let me turn on the question. Why did you bring me back here?" Maki asked the question.

"**Aaahh, that's hard to explain. In fact that I just want to make the girl feeling some happiness once again. And that works, after she met you, she becomes cheerful again."**

"That was not my whole point in the question. You know that Nico who's the one who hit me until I die. So, why me? Why you bring me back here?"

"**I can't tell you the specific now. But, if you get into her just another one week, maybe I will tell you why. Or, can you just guess it by yourself."**

"Really? You are some seriously useless God, you know." Maki sighed, let her pain gone for a second.

"**By your information, I'm not a God you know. Well, maybe not now. But, I will make sure that you will understand it soon enough. My time goes up, so we better finished our little chat for today. Bye."** With that, the sounds gone. Maki seems confused, but she can't help herself.

"What a day to end. And I only get another two weeks left. Will I even die again? What will she do when I complete her task?" Maki thinks everything over and over again. But, the conclusion was always the same. She can't think normally and always end up in a dead end.

"Maybe I should wait a bit." By the time, she smiled to herself and took a glance to the outside. "Maybe it will only just began."

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Sounds : Another cliffhanger?<strong>

_**I want to make it more dramatically so I make another cliffhanger.**_

**Weird Sounds : So, the one who killed Maki-chan was Nico after all.**

_**That was an accident. No one can blame her for that.**_

**Weird Sounds : Yes, yes, I know it. By the way, see you in the next chapter guys. And, We Wished You All a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

**Jreeennnggg! Sorry for the long update, guys. I have to beg for another apologize cause I hit a writerblock.**

**This chapter is late because I'm confused about my own story. Well, this happen often lol.**

**Anyway, with this chapter, I'm goint to tell you that this story will end up soon. So, be ready to cry or laugh or whatever you want cause I will going to end it soon.**

**Also, thanks for all those favorite and reviews. I want to hug you all so much but I just can't. Well, I do have some bad english so I'm sorry.**

**Without anymore delay, this is the chapter seven. Enjoy it guys, and remember that I do not own Love Live! and all of those character inside of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

Maki can't even think about what she heard from the twintail back then.

"So, she's the one who killed me after all?" She think about what Nico told her about in the evening. _I once killed someone, someone who I really care about_.

Maki thinks once more. _I'm the one who she meant, I was her friend back then. I was the one who encouraged her._ _Can you imagine that you killed your own friends, the one who always give you some courage to faced anything with your own hands?_ When Maki thinks hardly, someone knocked her door.

"May I come in, Maki?" She heard someone, quite unfamiliar.

"Yes you can, the door is unlocked after all." Maki gave a permission. Once she said that, the door open, and I front of her, a purple pigtails with a turquoise eye stand.

"Good evening, Maki. Or, so I said Nishikino Maki." The girl gives a gentle smile.

"I know you, you're the student council's vice president who called me about one week ago. What is your reason coming to my place? I'm quite sure the student council member didn't come to someone's room only to give some idle chat." Maki asked the girl in front of her.

"Well, I want to make sure something, if I may speak." The girl still keeps her calmness.

"I guess you can speak, Toujou-senpai." Maki grinned her face, but she wants to know about something. She want to know about Nico.

"You can call me Nozomi if you want. All of my friends call me that. Well, let's just jump to the point, if you may. We have to discuss something about Nicocchi." Nozomi change her calm face and looks serious all of a sudden.

Maki blinked her eyes, aware with this kind of situation. "So, you can speak now, Nozomi. You know that we have some live concert that we will attend on the next three days from now."

"As you know, Nico has some pretty bad past. I know that she already told you about it. She killed her best friends, the one who always supports her by her own hands. Can you imagine it?" Nozomi begin her talk.

"I'm aware of that. Besides, she's the one who wants to tell me all of those stories." Maki grinned her face, didn't want to sound suspicious.

"It's good that you aware of that. I want to ask you something related to that. Do you have a feeling for Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked some question.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Maki suddenly changed her face, she looked shocked by that sudden question.

"I'm just asking. I know Nicocchi, she's someone who always keeps silent. Keep her problem to herself. I do realize that something has changed since Nicocchi met you. But, to tell all of those past to you is out of the ordinary. There's something happening in Nicocchi's heart and I'm aware of it. So, I want to ask you again, did you have some feeling for Nicocchi?" Nozomi repeat her question.

"I—I didn't know what is this. I do have a feeling, but I can't even know what is this feelings. I'm aware that Nico-chan have something that make my heart feel warmth. But, I realize a fact, a fact about her past. She killed her own best friend. How can I react to that?" Maki give some excuse.

"But, Nicocchi told you that was an accident,right? You tell her that, you comfort her. So, why know you changed your mind and tell me that she's guilty?" Nozomi keep asking some private question to the redhair. This conversation goes nowhere.

"B—Because, I can't give you any reason of it. This thing is just so absurd, I can't even think normal anymore."

"So, you just want to say that you're going to run from this problem? You already skipped three days of your training, and the live will come exactly three days from now. What do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow. At this pace, we were going nowhere. I don't want to prolong this issue anymore." Maki sighed and point the door, asking Nozomi to leave her alone.

_What a stubborn girl. After she comfort Nico, now everything's ruined._ Nozomi keep repeating it to herself. "I guess I will leave it to them. After all, I'm the one who call her."

On the other side, Maki breath heavily. She realized that she comfort Nico on the other day, but after she give some thought, she can't feel happy that Nico is actually the one who ended her live. "How do I suppose to do now. I even didn't communicate with that filthy God. How can I supposed to say to Nico?" She dive into her own thoughts and fell sleep.

µµµ

"N—Nico-chan, can I talk?" Maki asked the twintail hesitantly.

"Sure you can, what do you want to talk, Maki-chan? We're supposed to resume our training since we only have a few days left." Nico keeps her stretching, but she turn her face to face the redhair.

"Well, it's about our live performance. C—Can we even do it? I'm sure that we are unprepared for this event. So, can we called it a day off and cancel our live performance?" Maki asked again, now she hardly speak.

Nico stops her works. She stood in her place, didn't make any sounds. "You think so?" She gives a short reply.

"Did you think the same as me? Well, I'm quite relieved that you actually feel that way, because we're actually having to work on more practice to win this."

Instead of answering the redhair, Nico took a fast step and slap the redhair's face. "You actually the worse. How dare you say that after what we work to reach this spot. We only have a few days left, we barely rest to do some trainings and you just said that you want to quit and surrender. How can you say that to me?" Nico strained herself, try to prevent herself to cry.

Maki puts her hands on the place Nico hit her. She feels something hot, she feels pain. Even if she just a ghost now, she can feel pain too. Maki also prevent herself to cry. "Did you tell that to your beloved friend? The one who murdered by you three years ago. Did you tell her that?" Maki can't hold it much longer. She feels pain in her heart. How can she say that to Nico.

"W—What do you mean? You know that was an accident, right? You're the one who told me that it was an accident, so I supposed to don't overthink it."

"I take everything's back. I—I want to tell you that you already made a huge mistake, Nico-chan. You take this girl's dream, you take that away from her. You take her heart, she loved you and you abandon her. She loved you, but you only think about your job as an idol. She feels pain and suffering, but you on the other hand, live with all of those blitz, look so happy. I tell you that it was an accident, but I realize that you're guilty too. So, I'm sorry to said that, but we can't work together anymore, Nico-chan." Maki can't hold her tears anymore. She dashed herself and leave the clubroom immediately, leaving Nico alone.

After all those words, Nico once again feels everything went dark. She fell to the floor, uncouncious.

**NICO POV**

_Where am I_

**Why are you here, Nico? **A girl's voice asked me.

I realize it, I open my eyes, but everything surrounds me is just black. _Who is it?_

**Did you forget? I was your friend. You tell me that you will not going to forget about me, but you just did.**

_How can that possible? You died three years ago. I was the one who killed you._

**No, you don't. Actually, I'm alive. You have to realize it by yourself, but I'm I here beside you.**

I feel another confusion. This girl said that she's alive? _Is that even possible to do it?_

**Hehehe, I'm not going to tell you now. You have to figure it by yourself. Just remember this, Nico-chan. I will always forgive you. You're innocent, I love you with all of my heart so I will always forgive you. Please don't even think anymore guilt in your heart. You have to realize that you have a dream to catch up, a dream about you, a dream about us.**

_But, I can't do it. I can't do it unless you're alive. We always talk about it in the past, but only you who can give me my motivation back._

**Silly, I already told you that I'm alive, right? You have to find me on your own. I'm going to be there when you were awake, so realize it. I love you, Nico-chan.**

Then, everything's gone white again.

**NORMAL POV**

Nico blinked her eyes in confusion. She feel someone beside her, holding her hand.

"Nico-chan, are you awake?" A gentle yet warmth voice call over her name.

Nico turn her eyes and see someone near her. "Is that you, Maki-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Is the story is to short? Well, actually if I prolong it, it will just going to make the story end up sooner than you expected. Well, anyway, if I have some typo, please notice me. I kinda rushed to write this story.<strong>

**I also come with another one new fic, and going to continue my other fic. I worked all of it so I guess you know why I update this chapter late. lol.**

**Well, please give me some reviews, guys. You know, all of your reviews makes me feel stronger and motivate me to update it sooner. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
